


Diario de viaje

by Sam Bluesky (sam_bluesky)



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Diary/Journal, Fantasy, Gen, La Fortaleza, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Sam%20Bluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Fortaleza de Neraka y Qualinost se ancla una vez más, y sus habitantes la abandonan temporalmente para atender sus quehaceres personales. Samuel Bluesky, Túnica Roja, encargado de la Fortaleza, los ve partir uno a uno con una mezcla de pena y envidia, pues él no puede salir del baluarte. Cuando sus superiores contactan con él, le plantean un escenario impensable al mago hasta ese momento: salir al exterior. Pero todo tiene un precio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diario de viaje

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la intención de convertir unas vacaciones de Verano con la familia en un relato que ofrecer a la comunidad de la Fortaleza, para compensar mi ausencia en una de las kdds veraniegas del grupo de correo. Este relato fue empezado alrededor de 2004 (¿creo?), y pasado a segundo término en 2005 (la última fecha de modificación del fichero). Ahora ya no recuerdo qué iba a hacer con él, así que prefiero cancelarlo.

_Trigésimo primer día de Tiempo Errante (31 de Julio)_  
Mañana, una hora antes de que el Sol se alce por el horizonte, mientras Krynn esté sumido aún en el dulce abrazo del sueño, parto de viaje. Será la primera vez que abandone la Fortaleza. Será la primera vez, desde que fui asignado a mi puesto, que dejo estos cálidos muros. Me... me preocupa ver qué habrá allá, qué me espera. Mientras he permanecido aquí, en este curioso alcázar, tan peculiar como acogedor, parece que el tiempo se ha detenido, que los problemas que tuve nunca existieron, que quizás fueron producto de una malévola pesadilla. Pero ahora que se acerca el momento de volver al mundo exterior, a un lugar donde la lucha por la supervivencia es constante, me siento... atemorizado. Supongo que es normal, dado que durante largo tiempo he permanecido en paz. No he tenido mayores problemas que encontrar un volúmen perdido en la biblioteca de la Fortaleza o limpiar las manchas de las fiestas nocturnas que se organizan en el Gran Salón. Pero mañana parto, junto con mis superiores y un compañero, hacia Port Deniafor. Aunque... creo que esto está siendo algo confuso. Quizá es mejor que empiece por el principio.

La Fortaleza se había ido vaciando de forma lenta pero contínua. Poco a poco, cada uno de los habitantes de Neraka y Qualinost había iniciado un periplo; a veces personal y, por tanto, solitario; a veces en compañía.  
Anclado[1] en el Verano de un año indeterminado, el particular alcazar que constituía el hogar de un heterogéneo y variopinto grupo de seres esperaba pacientemente que cada cuál iniciara sus planes. Algunos, tan pronto como vieron despejarse la suave bruma que solía rodear la muralla dejando ver un frondoso bosque, no tardaron en reunir sus pertenencias de viajes, despedirse y lanzarse al camino que se abría, serpenteante, entre los árboles. Ése fue el caso de la inquieta Taslanis, que, como un torbellino, corrió por todos los pasillos, dando la noticia a todos los que se cruzaban con ella, anunciando el anclaje de la Fortaleza. Y, con una velocidad pasmosa, lió su petate, cogió su jupak y se plantó ante la puerta, despidiéndose de todos con una enérgica agitación de su manita. Sonriente, no tardó en alejarse por el camino que partía en los portones de la Fortaleza, y en pocos instantes había desaparecido de la vista, internándose en la espesura de los árboles, canturreando alegre una curiosa tonada. Hacía bastante de su último acceso del Ansia Viajera propia de su herencia. Si bien su mitad elfa aplacaba las necesidades de lanzarse al primer camino que encontrara e ir en busca de aventuras, a veces Taslanis no podía resistir la tentación de un camino desconocido. Sin embargo, no partió sola, aunque esa fuese su intención. Lord Ciaran, Archicaballero de la sagrada Orden de la Rosa, preparó su caballo y partió tras ella. Más para vigilarla que para protegerla, dijo con una sonrisa queda. Así, dos de los habitantes de Neraka y Qualinost habían salido al Exterior, de nuevo.  
Y, como ellos, tantos otros. No tardaron mucho en salir, algunos esperaron más por pereza que por otra cosa. Se habían acomodado al ritmo tranquilo de la vida en el castillo, y no sentían la necesidad de renunciar a algo que les agradaba. Aunque todos, tarde o temprano, acabaron por salir, por retomar su camino, sus vidas. Y yo los vi partir a todos.  
Siempre que me fue posible, claro. Algunos preferían abandonar el que había sido su hogar (aunque sólo lo abandonaran por un breve período de tiempo) en el amparo de la noche, reacios a despedirse, pero siempre dejando una breve nota avisando el motivo (si es que deseaban hacerlo público) y su fecha teórica de regreso, para no preocupar con su súbita desaparición a sus compañeros.  
Pese a que cada uno había salido para embarcarse de nuevo en su camino; ya fuese por un designio de su Dios, que le encargaba una misión urgente, o para cambiar de aires; todos y cada uno de los que habían partido tenían una fecha clara en su mente: el Encuentro.  
La idea fue planteada por Pirotesse Del’Armgo, elfa oscura seguidora y servidora de Takhisis. Primero sondeó opiniones en privado, para saber a dónde pretendía ir cada uno en la siguiente parada de la Fortaleza, y así decidir cuál sería el mejor punto de encuentro. Una vez lo tuvo pensado, expuso la idea en una cena, una semana antes de que Neraka y Qualinost decidiese hacer un alto en su contínuo ir y venir por el Río del Tiempo. Todos los asistentes aceptaron con gusto la idea, aunque unos más apasionadamente que otros. Debo reconocer que la idea me pareció buena, muy buena. Atado desde que entré a Neraka y Qualinost, nunca me había sido permitido abandonar mi ubicación. Las puertas permanecen abiertas para todos, salvo para mí. Un hecho curioso al que ni entonces (ni ahora) he encontrado explicación. Así que una parte de mí deseaba salir fuera y ver en qué Era de Krynn estábamos. Sentía unos cosquilleos en las plantas de los pies, una hasta ese momento desconocida sensación, y por dentro empecé a bullir de excitación. Acabé enfrascado en locos pensamientos sobre increíbles aventuras a través de múltiples ciudades: visitando la enorme biblioteca de Barcelonalanthas, maravillándome ante la belleza de la ciudad elfa de Valencianost, recorriendo junto a mis hermanos las calles de Madridgaard... Tan y tan profundo me submergí en mis elucubraciones sin sentido que me perdí gran parte de la explicación de lady Pirotesse sobre cómo y qué debíamos hacer. Selara Majere, hija del mayor hechicero que jamás ha pisado Krynn, se ofreció voluntaria, prestamente, a recurrir a sus contactos mágicos para encontrar un alojamiento para todos los que decidiesen acudir al Encuentro. Todo quedó pactado en aquella cena. Tan sólo se necesitaba confirmar la asistencia, para que así Selara pudiese llegar a un acuerdo con los regentes de cualquiera que fuese la posada en la que se hospedarían.  
Me retiré tras la cena a mi laboratorio, donde medité lo poco que había escuchado sobre la cita. Tenía muchos interrogantes, cosas importantes que no había podido oir debido a mi costumbre de dejarme llevar por mi pensamiento y abstraerme del mundo que me rodea. Así que decidí ir a hablar con Pirotesse. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una figura grácil y esbelta, envuelta en las sombras. Sus violáceos ojos brillaron con intensidad, perse a que la única iluminación con la que contaba en esos momentos era un par de velas colocadas ante un grueso volúmen de magia. Miruvore, elfo silvanesti, sonrió en silencio y mostró un par de copas de cristal laboriosamente talladas en su diestra, mientras su otra mano sostenía una botella de vino elfo. Miruvore, como tantas noches anteriores a ésa, había venido a mi encuentro para hablar. Lo invité a entrar con un gesto de mi brazo, y éste fue a sentarse en el rincón que solía ocupar durante nuestras charlas.  
El melancólico elfo adivinó mi ausencia durante la cena, así que empezó nuestra pequeña tertúlia preguntándome qué me parecía la idea. Admití que la idea me parecía excelente, pero que casi no había oído nada de lo que durante la comida se había hablado. Sonriendo, afirmándo así que lo suponía, me sirvió una copa de licor (que no rechazé, pues no quería ofenderlo, pese a que el alcohol me sienta horrible) y resolvió todas mis dudas amablemente.  
Amaneció, y la conversación, sobre el Encuentro y muchos otros temas, tuvo que darse por terminada, pues debía iniciar de nuevo mis tareas diarias. Agradeciendo la compañía, dejé que Miruvore partiese hacia su bosque de soledad, mientras me encaminaba, resuelto, hacia mis aposentos. Allí guardaba un objeto mágico que me permitía comunicarme con mis Superiores siempre que lo juzgase necesario. Durante el trayecto que me llevaría hacia mi habitación, planeé con sumo cuidado la conversación que se llevaría a cabo. Qué decir y cómo plantear la petición, posibles preguntas que me harían y cuál, de entre todas las posibles, sería la mejor respuesta.  
No tardé en llegar, pues no había mucha distancia del laboratorio a mi pequeño dormitorio, así que abrí la puerta y, intentando no perder ninguna de las respuestas que tenía planeada por un recoveco de mi mente, me senté ante el escritorio. Sumomo[2] estaba allí. Pero antes de que pudiese darle la orden que establecería conexión con la Torre de WayrETSE, Sumomo inició una alegre danza mientras repetía una y otra vez, con su aguda voz, _“¡Llamada de Golass! ¡Llamada de Golass!”_. Lo consideré, pobre de mi, un golpe de suerte, un guiño favorecedor del Destino.  
Tras finalizar el aviso de comunicación, Sumomo cesó su danza y me miró, sonriente y alegre, como siempre ha sido, para preguntarme.  
—¿Aceptas la llamada? —Sumomo no tuvo que esperar mucho para oír la respuesta.  
—Sí —dije, mientras tragaba algo de saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que, de sopetón, se había formado en mi garganta. Los ojos de Sumomo emitieron un extraño fulgor, y su rostro dejó de sonreir, dejó de expresar cualquier emoción. Pasó de mostrar una simpática sonrisa a una neutralidad absoluta. Y, cuando habló, no lo hizo con su voz jovial, sino con la voz de mi Superior.  
—Samuel —el tono grave de Golass llenó la habitación, y por un momento, me olvidé de responder. Sólo cuando el silencio retumbó en mis oídos, me di cuenta de que debía responder.  
—Aquí estoy, maese Golass.  
—Samuel, tenemos que hablar contigo. Pero es necesario que acudas a la Torre, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien oiga lo que tenemos que decirte —empecé a preocuparme. Pocas veces eran mis Superiores quienes llamaban, pero nunca hasta ahora lo había hecho Golass Zenomold, un Túnica Roja con grandes poderes, y un alto cargo en la Torre, muy próximo al Cónclave. No pude evitar preguntarme qué sería tan importante como para que llamase él en persona, y como para tener que llevarme a la Torre, fuera de la Fortaleza—. ¿Estás preparado para acudir ahora?  
—Sí, maese Golass —la pregunta era más una orden que una interrogación, y yo lo sabía. Ambos lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, no responderla podría desencadenar la furia de Golass.  
No hubo más que decir. Sumomo cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante un breve lapso de tiempo, hasta que volvió a abrirlos. Su inexpresividad desapareció, al igual que ese brillo en sus ojos levemente sobrecogedor para quien nunca antes lo había visto (y que aún sorprendía a aquellos que habían presenciado alguna conversación mágica más de una y de dos veces), y volvió a su hiperactividad natural. Empezó a recoger los pergaminos desperdigados por el escritorio, y a cerrar los libros de hechicería, mientras entonaba su tradicional canción desconocida.  
Pocos momentos después de terminar la conversación, a mis espaldas apareció un círculo de luz irisada. Golass había abierto, para mí, un camino de la magia que llevaba a la Torre. El único, recordé, que comunicaba la Fortaleza con el Exterior, según unos pocos estudios realizados por los poderosos hechiceros que poblaron el alcázar antes que yo. No era la primera vez que estaba ante un corredor como aquél, pero sí que era la primera ocasión que lo veía dentro de la Fortaleza, funcionando correctamente. Una cosa era saber que existía, y otra que funcionase. ¿Había permitido la propia fortaleza que se estableciese la conexión? ¿Acaso por estar anclada en un momento concreto de la Historia se podía abrir el camino? No sabía qué era lo que más me preocupaba, si el portal y lo que ello acarreaba, o la reunión que en breve tendría que afrontarse. Y me recordé que esa era una ocasión que no debía desaprovechar para plantear mi petición. Decidiendo no hacer esperar más a mis superiores, me adentré en el vórtice de luz que tenía ante mí.

Ummm... Me he excedido comentando todo esto. Al paso que voy, terminaré mi diario antes de que iniciemos el viaje. Y no creo que eso sea aconsejable. Así que trataré de resumir un poco, siempre que me sea posible. Además, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es y la hora a la que tendré que partir, creo que más vale que resuma mucho...

Sobre la reunión con mis Superiores hay poco que contar. Entré en la sala donde me esperaban Golass Zenomold y Karsha Flanagan. Allí expuse las razones por las cuales me interesaba asistir al Encuentro. Fue un diálogo algo tenso, la verdad, creo que estaban predispuestos a no aceptar. Conforme explicaba cómo iba todo, iba creciendo en mi un presentimiento lúgubre, sabía que algo no iba bien. Claro que entonces no podía saber que ellos ya tenían otros planes. Si bien es cierto que la reunión en principio no la había convocado yo, pedí permiso para iniciar la conferencia con mi solicitud, permiso que me fue concedido. Aunque, claro está, no cambiaría nada.  
Finalicé mi explicación, preguntándome si había resultado convincente, si había sido lo suficientemente claro. Y esperé que iniciaran las preguntas, pero no hubo tales. Karsha miró a Golass y rechazó la petición. Tenían otros planes para mi, planes que ya habían sido trazados con anterioridad y que no podían ser modificados. Planes que me llevaban lejos de la Fortaleza, del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el Encuentro. Planes que debían permanecer en secreto.  
—¿En secreto? —pregunté, confundido.  
—No es conveniente que se extienda la noticia de nuestro viaje, Samuel —dijo Karsha, mostrándose algo irritada por mis dudas.  
—Nos disponemos a partir en auxilio de la ciudad de Port Deniafor, como te acabamos de decir. Tras el ataque de un dragón rojo, cualquier ciudad necesita toda la ayuda posible —Samuel conocía el autor del ataque. Mejor dicho, la autora. En una de sus recientes salidas, Crematia visitó Port Deniafor, aunque no dijo nada sobre destrozos. Claro que tratándose de una dragona roja, cruel y despiadada, hija de Takhisis... ¿qué se podía esperar? Sin embargo, Samuel mantenía un curioso vínculo con la dragona. Un vínculo del que no sabía nada, que no podía controlar. Pero si lo que decían fuese cierto, él lo hubiese sabido. Y no era cierto. Al menos, la destrucción que explicaban no era tal—. Partiremos dentro de seis días, antes del amanecer. Lily nos acompañará. Y, si todo va bien, una semana después de llegar nosotros recibiremos algo de ayuda.  
—Pero... dos semanas es... ¿Por qué nos ocupamos nosotros de ayudar? Sé que está mal que lo diga, no es correcto, pero se supone que es la Orden de los Túnicas Blancas quienes deben prestar ayuda. Nosotros somos neutrales, debemos esperar a que las cosas avancen por sí solas.  
—Nuestros hermanos ya están prestando su ayuda. Si se ha decidido partir ha sido para apoyarlos, pues han solicitado nuestra colaboración para terminar lo antes posible —Golass también mostró irritación ante mis, para ellos, absudas quejas. No pude evitar sonrojarme, avergonzado, ante algo en lo que no había pensado. Seguramente, los Túnicas Blancas llevaban allí desde el mismo ataque de Crematia.  
—La gente lo está pasando mal. Algunso aún son presas del miedo al dragón, arraigado profundamente a las entrañas de su ser. Las llamas han sido extinguidas, pero un calor sofocante sigue reinando en la ciudad, dificultando enormemente la vida allí. Los destrozos son considerables, muchos han muerto durante el ataque. Y la mayoría de los que sobrevivieron están inmersos en un estado de locura del que no es fácil salir por uno mismo —Karsha me dio más explicaciones de las que hubiese deseado.  
Pese a que seguía reacio a creer lo que contaban, me guardé mis dudas sobre la veracidad de lo que decían. Confiaba en ellos lo suficiente para saber que, si decian todo eso, era porque los informes que tenían así lo narraban. Pero no confiaba en esos informes. Eran, para mi, claramente falsos.  
—Aún y así —insistí—, no veo el motivo por el cuál yo deba ir. Desde que llegué a... a mi destino no me habéis necesitado. Creo que hay otros hermanos mucho más aptos que yo, y que podrían prestar un servicio mejor...  
—No es petición nuestra que formes parte de la expedición, sino que proviene del mismo Justarius —aclaró Golass—. Él nos instó a que vinieses con nosotros, aún y conociendo tus recientes resultados —mis mejillas cobraron un color rojo mucho más intenso. Noté la sangre agolpándose en un instante en mis pómulos. Los resultados a los que hacía referencia no fueron del todo aceptables—. Dijo que te serviría para dar algunos pasos.  
El resto de conversación carece de interés. Al menos, ése es mi parecer. Se me indicó claramente que no tenía manera de eludir esa misión, y que debía estar preparado para partir lo más pronto posible. Tenía seis días para dejar preparadas las cosas en _mi destino_ (cuando Golass hizo referencia a él, frunció el ceño y me miró con resentimiento, mientras parecía escupir esas dos palabras. No le gustaba que le ocultase cosas, pero nadie sabía, quizás ni el mismísimo Par-Salian, dónde me encontraba. Sólo gracias a Sumomo y un complejo conjuro que obré sobre ella —y que aún me maravilla que funcionase— puedo mantener contacto, siempre que ellos lo inicien, con la Torre de WayrETSE), para que mi ausencia no provocase algún problema (cosa que no es de extrañar. Me conocen y saben de mi involuntaria propensión a provocar... leves incidentes). Ellos mismos se encargarían de llevarme de nuevo a la Torre de WayrETSE, donde iniciaríamos el viaje, cuando llegase el momento.  
Una vez estuve de nuevo en mi dormitorio, no pude evitar ser arrastrado por el desconsuelo. En un arrebato de furia arranqué el diminuto colgador, donde reposaba una túnica limpia, una muda. La verdad es que fue una tonteria, y no sólo porque me costó bastante arreglarlo, sino porque acabé con una herida en la palma derecha. La sangre manchó la túnica, una mancha que aún no he logrado quitar. Pero encima, con el desprendimiento súbito de la túnica, ésta se enrolló entre mis piernas, como si tuviese vida propia, abrazada a mis tobillos igual que una planta kij. No me di cuenta hasta que intenté dar un paso. Entonces empecé a caer y, intentando dar la vuelta para probar de detener el golpe con las manos (pese a que una estaba herida y sujetaba con fuerza el gancho que usaba como colgador), di un golpe a Sumomo que la envió a través de la ventana volando, hasta que aterrizó en el rosal de Maeng (lo lamento terriblemente, Maeng, no fue cosa de un mal aterrizaje de Viento Cortante.). Luego, creo que me dormí.  
Desperté con el dolor de la palma de la mano. La sangre no manaba, pero la herida parecía palpitar. Pedí a maese Ukiah, clérigo de Mishakal, que me sanase. Por suerte, no preguntó cómo me causé daño.  
Una vez solventado este problema, quedaba anunciar mi no-asistencia al Encuentro exterior a la Fortaleza. Fue... bueno, algo complicado. Aunque se lo tomaron bastante bien, la verdad. Quizá porque no hubiese mucha gente en la Fortaleza. Selara tomó nota en seguida, tachando un nombre de la lista. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus gestiones como para hacer otras consideraciones. La pobre iba hasta arriba de faena. Pero estoy seguro de que lo resolverá estupendamente. Es una mujer muy capaz. Lo peor fue Darkmmaa, me sentí teriblemente mal al hacerle saber al ente oscuro que no podía recogerme durante su estancia en Barcelonalanthas (y que tampoco podría secuestrarme, por mucho que en ello insistiese). Así que, cuando este asunto estuvo terminado, el más doloroso de todos, me encerré en mi dormitorio y preparé el petate.  
Pensé que no estaría mal pasar por la biblioteca para despedirme de la dama Uriel, guardiana de los Arcanos, protectora de la biblioteca de la Torre de WayrETSE y, en sus ratos libres, también de la Biblioteca de la Fortaleza. Y, de paso, pedirle que se encargara de ella durante mi ausencia, para guiar a aquellos que no sabían dónde buscar aquello que necesitaban consultar.  
Me presenté en la silenciosa estancia, alumbrada dulcemente por unos candelabros alimentados por la magia del castillo. Como solía ser costumbre, Uriel estaba sentada en una mesa ante un grueso tomo de magia. Intenté no molestarla, pero no tuve mucho éxito. Nada más entreabrir la puerta ya dejó su lectura y se deslizó rápidamente hacia la puerta, para recibirme, como hacía con todos, los ropajes carmesíes que la identifican como Túnica Roja revoloteando por el paso acelerado de una forma dulce y deliciosa.  
—Vaya, Samuel. ¿Deseáis hacer una consulta de última hora? —me preguntó, amable y sonriente.  
—No, vengo a buscar alguna lectura. Quizás algo que dure unos pocos días. No muy pesado, pero tampoco demasiado ligero —respondí, mientras paseaba por los largos pasillos de estanterías, poblados de los más variopintos libros, todos pulcramente cuidados y clasificados—. Estaba pensando en... —no terminé la frase. En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada. No podía pensar demasiado bien. Quizás la desilusión no me dejaba ver las cosas como debía. Sea como fuese, me acerqué al estante que tenía más cerca y agarré el primer tomo que encontré, sin reparar siquiera en el título.  
—Creo que eso no es demasiado aconsejable —Uriel recuperó ágilmente el libro de entre mis manos y lo devolvió a su lugar, mientras acariciaba el lomo de color negro, sobre el cuál unas letras rojas como la sangre anunciaban que el contenido eran estrategias de guerra—. ¿Qué me decís de esos diarios de viaje que empezásteis a leer unos meses atrás?  
—¿Diaros de viaje? —intenté rebuscar en mi caótica memoria. Soy pésimo para recordar cosas que me pasaron más allá de ayer—. ¡Ah! Los Diarios de un tal Haplo, ¿no? Viajes a través de la Puerta de la Muerte, ¿verdad?  
—Cierto. Tan sólo iniciasteis la lectura. Aún os quedan cinco volúmenes —me condució hacia su lugar de reposo y me los ofreció amablemente. Los cogí devolviéndole su sonrisa y le di las gracias.  
—Había olvidado por completo que aún no había terminado este ciclo de lecturas...  
—Pero me dijisteis que hace unos años tuvisteis ocasión de leerla.  
—De nuevo tenéis razón —como suele pasarme, no pude evitar sonrojarme. A veces parece ue mis mejillas tengan que encenderse cada hora—. Quizás eso me hizo olvidar que no había terminado su re-lectura. Gracias por todo —me quedé mirando las tapas del último volumen, que mostraban un antiguo grabado: un dragón verde que recibía órdenes (no muy conforme con ellas, al parecer, por la forma de mostrar sus colmillos) de un viejo de barba blanca, sombrero picudo y de ala ancha de color violeta, así como sus ropas. La figura del anciano me recordó a alguien, pero no fui capaz de evocar su rostro. Entonces recordé lo que me había traído a la Biblioteca—. Por cierto, dama Uriel... ¿Tenéis demasiada tarea?  
—No, no mucha. Al menos, no más de la habitual, compañero. Ya sabes cómo es la vida en la Torre —me guiñó un ojo, lo que me hizo ruborizarme aún más—. Pero podré hacerme cargo de la Biblioteca, si os parece bien—. Uriel leyó en mi mirada la pregunta que mis labios no habían tenido tiempo de formular.  
—Pero... no hace mucho os quejásteis de estar agotada. No quisiera añadir otra carga a vuestros hombros, y más si esa responsabilidad os pudiese causar problemas. Maese Kyosuke podrá ocuparse también de la Biblioteca, como buen clérigo de Gilean que es. Lo que pasa es que no me lo he encontrado aún y no he podido decirle que...  
—¡No me infravaloréis, Samuel! Puedo ocuparme sin problemas de todo. El día que no pueda hacerlo, quizá todo pierda su sentido... —la mano de Uriel se paseó por los lomos de los volúmenes cuidadosamente colocados en sus estantes—. Así que aceptaré encantada hacerme cargo de la Biblioteca y sus tesoros.  
Le agradecí enormemente su disposición a cuidarla, pese a saber que estaba más agotada de lo que quería dar a entender, y no insistí, bajo riesgo de ofender sus capacidades. Así que abandoné la Biblioteca con los volúmenes de los Viajes que aún tenía por leer y me dirigí a empaquetarlos, junto con las escasas pertenencias que me disponía a llevar.  
Y fue guardando esos diarios cuando pensé en escribir un diario de mi viaje. No sabría cuánto tardaría en salir de nuevo, y quizás no lo volviera a hacer nunca. Aunque no fuese la salida que hubiese deseado, era la primera en mucho tiempo, y deseaba recordarla. Además, tenía un pequeño cuaderno preparado para tal ocasión. Eso sí, tuve que arrancar la primera página, donde (ilusionadamente, aunque sin tener motivos para ello) había escrito “Encuentro”.

Ahora sí que es demasiado tarde. Si no paro ahora, tendré que partir sin dormir, y eso no me sería posible. Soy muy estricto con las horas de sueño. Sobre todo, porque si no las cumplo, no estoy en plena forma. Sé que un mago debería ser capaz de dormir poco, pero tengo escasa resistencia a la falta de sueño. Algo en lo que tengo que trabajar.  
Seguiré una vez hayamos llegado al destino.

 

 _Primero de Ocio de Verano (1 de Agosto)_  
Aún es de noche, y el Sol no parece tener intenciones de empezar a lanzar sus dorados rayos sobre Ansalon. Lunitari brilla en el cielo, creciente, mientras Solinari va decreciendo. Nuitari, la Luna Negra, vierte sus rayos azabaches sobre toda la Fortaleza, igualando zonas en penumbra con las zonas en sombra. Está llena, y puedo verla. Algo natural, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en Neraka y Qualinost. No tenía previsto escribir tan pronto. De hecho, el viaje aún debe empezar. Me he despertado demasiado pronto, antes de lo pensado, y debo aprovechar el tiempo. Antes de partir, quiero mantener un recuerdo de la Fortaleza, quiero grabar cada uno de sus detalles en mi volátil memoria, para poder evocarla siempre que lo necesite, siempre que me sienta solo.  
Pese a que no haya nadie, pese a que todos hayan partido, la soledad no llena mi corazón, sino la tristeza. Abandonar el que ha sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo... Tanto que casi he perdido la cuenta. Aunque tampoco sé de qué forma transcurre el tiempo aquí. Quizá vaya en sincronía con el paso del tiempo en Krynn, para darnos cierta sensación de continuidad, pese a que el clima que siempre reina aquí es el mismo. Oops, de nuevo elucubrando...  
Sumomo está durmiendo. Y, si no me equivoco, dormirá durante las próximas dos semanas. Es curioso, pero si no se lo digo, Sumomo no duerme. Siempre tengo que indicarle el tiempo que debe permanecer dormida. 

 

El Portal se acaba de abrir. Debo despedirme. No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima, y antes de que ésta toque el suelo ya no estoy en mi pequeño dormitorio, desde cuya ventana contemplo el patio de armas, lugar de entrenamiento de los caballeros que entran en la Fortaleza. Ahora me encuentro de nuevo en WayrETSE. Y debo dejar de escribir.

 

Hemos llegado. Casi un día entero de viaje. Sin demasiados incidentes. Las carreteras y los caminos de Ansalon no han cambiado demasiado, algo que no se si debería alegrarme o no. La travesía ha durado algo más de lo que en un principio Golass tenía previsto. Quizá nos hemos parado demasiado a la hora de comer, no lo sé.  
No es que haya mucho que decir. Los caballos –criaturas a las que admiro, pero parece que no me consideran un buen pasajero– se han comportado muy bien, y las rutas que hemos elegido no estaban en exceso transitadas. De vez en cuando teníamos que detenernos o aflojar el paso, pero poco después retomábamos el ritmo que mi Superior marcaba. Lily no paraba de molestar, como suele hacer, pese a que todos tan sólo vean en ella una dulce y encantadora muchachita. Parece no entender mi costumbre de tararear cuado viajo, y no paraba de darme codazos, intentando silenciarme. No lo ha logrado.  
El Sol alcanzó su zenit cuando Karsha se acercó a Golass y le sugirió que parásemos en la siguiente posada que encontráramos. Se sentía algo cansada, la pasada la noche no había descansado del todo, así que Golass aceptó, pese a que parecía algo reacio a detenerse. No tardamos mucho en divisar un edificio que se anunciaba como Fuego Perenne. Un nombre que me pareció algo curioso. Pero estando dentro escuché una conversación entre el propietario y uno de sus amigos que le sugería un cambio. El propietario, de no más de treinta años, se negó en rotundo, alegando que ese nombre lo había pensado su padre (recientemente desaparecido, según pude entender. La mujer del dueño, aparentemente de mi edad, guardaba un riguroso luto), y que hacía alegoría a su merecida fama de tener siempre un fuego en la cocina listo para la visita hambrienta en horas más intempestivas posible. El joven que acababa de asumir el papel de su padre quería seguir con la tradición del local, así que el nombre también se mantendría. Su amigo soltó una carcajada y le palmeó la espalda, para a continuación pedirle otra cerveza.  
No tardamos mucho en tomar una comida ligera; el tiempo suficiente para descansar y responder a la llamada de la Naturaleza.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Según unos documentos encontrados en la Biblioteca, se acostumbra a llamar anclaje al hecho de que la Fortaleza de Neraka y Qualinost abandone su constante ir y venir por el Tiempo y se aposente en una determinada época, en un lugar fijo.  
> Los anclajes no tienen siempre la misma duración, y pueden pasar de los breves minutos necesarios para auxiliar a alguien perseguido a durar semanas, incluso meses, si así fuese necesario. Así consta en los libros de la Biblioteca de la Fortaleza. Sin embargo, pocas veces un anclaje suele durar más de diez días.  
> [2] Durante uno de los múltiples conjuros de invocación fallidos de Samuel, se creó un pequeño portal hacia otro plano; un plano del que, hasta ese momento, no se tenía constancia de su existencia. Tras desencadenar energías mayores de lo que el hechicero podía soportar, y de ver el fracaso de su intento, Samuel cayó inconsciente, presa del agotamiento. El portal no tardó en desaparecer, sin nadie que mantuviese el coste mágico que suponía nutrir de energía al vórtice.  
> Cuando el hechicero recuperó el conocimiento, comprovó que todo seguía estando en su sitio. Pero algo había llegado a través del agujero creado por él, algo que nunca había visto. Una persona de un tamaño reducido, que podía sentarse tranquilamente en la mano de un humano. La personita estaba algo confusa, pero danzaba alegremente mientras susurraba una melodía que Samuel –ni nadie de la Fortaleza, como comprovó más tarde– conocía. La chica diminuta se presentó como Sumomo, y pasó a ser el ayudante del Túnica Roja.  
> Aún no se sabe cuál es su plano de procedencia, ni qué es en realidad. En su primer encuentro con la peculiar criatura, Crematia afirmó que el olor de Sumomo le recordaba a los ingenios gnomos. Propuso abrirla para inspeccionar su interior, pero el horror que manifestó Samuel ante tal experimento acabó por hacer desistir a la dragona roja. Al menos, en aquella ocasión.


End file.
